How much do I love her?
by captainswanloverr
Summary: Inspired by a question a fan asked at a recent con 'how much do you love jen' colifer Jen and Colin. CaptainSwan hook killian Emma swan.
1. Chapter 1

Colin woke that morning, rolling over, pressing his body against the back of his girl laying beside him. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, smelling the sweetness from her strawberry shampoo. He smiled trailing kisses behind her ear, arm wrapping around her waist thumbing at the skin beneath the shirt of his she'd claimed. He loved waking up with her beside him, to be honest he loved spending every minute of every day with her beside him. Some nights he'd wake up, freezing, only to realise she'd stolen all the covers, other nights she would be sprawled across him, arm over his face, feet tangled with his and he really didn't care. He loved it. He loved her. He'd never really round a way to tell her how much he loved her. She knew, well at least he hoped, but the words just never seemed to fall out of his mouth. It was the same for her, neither of them were good at the whole relationship thing, which is probably why it didn't fuss them, probably why they worked so well together. She wiggled beneath him, giggling but keeping her eyes shut. He loved that giggle, but then again what didn't he love about her?

'One day' she mumbled. 'It'll be me waking first, doing whatever i can to wake you, because this seems to be a regular occurrence' she rolled onto her back, she opened her eyes, looking up at him. Every morning she made sure he was the first thing she saw, it made her feel safe, knowing that he was still there and hadn't run off like the rest of them had. 'Well if this isn't what the princess requires in the morning I'll take my services elsewhere' he smirked moving his hand from under her shirt where his fingers brushed over her stomach. 'You wouldn't dare' she challenged. 'Oh is that so?' He sat up, making his way off the bed when her arm snatched out pulling him back. 'This princess' she rolled her eyes, 'requires your services everyday. And right now, she's desperate for a kiss.' He gave a chuckle, lowering closer to her face, arms stretching either side of her body holding his weight. 'That's not all this prince is willing to give' he whispered, giving her a wink before his lips fell onto hers.

a/n this is inspired by the tweet from a recent OUAT con where a fan asked Colin how much does he love Jen.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few rounds of them teasing each other and their bed clothes scattered around the room they headed to their car. 'Remind me, what time does this con start today?' Jen questioned sliding into the passenger seat, Ava perched on her knees. He threw a bag of their things into the back seat and sat in the drivers seat, adjusting the chair. 'Starts at 1, ends at 6 with a couple of breaks in between.' She nodded and looked over at the car clock before looking up at him. 'Quick stop at Starbucks beforehand?' He smiled giving a small laugh. 'How did I know you were gonna say that?!' She grinned. 'You just know me so well'. 'Aye, that is very true.' He started up the car and drove off, heading for the small parade of shops. They stopped off quickly grabbing their food and coffee trying their best to avoid secret photos being taken. Jen sighed as abuse was shouted across the street, it was a small town so most people knew her, knew about her past and what she'd done. 'Home wrecker' was the most popular comment that she heard or read about herself. Colins hand found her waist and he gave a small kiss to the back of her head as they rushed back to the car. She was quiet for the rest of the drive to the set, not wanting to engage in any conversation in the fear of crying. 'You're not anything of what they say. You're perfect and you're mine and we're happy. That's all that matters.' He placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a small squeeze. She nodded giving a small smile, placing her hand on top of his, locking their fingers together. She knew he was right, but it hurt. God it hurt. Colins thumb brushed her hand as he hummed along to the radio, occasionally singing to different songs that played. She smiled listening to his voice, leaning her head against the seat. She loved it when he sung. He would only ever sing around her, he didn't believe his voice was good enough. She though differently, she loved it. Loved the way he knew all the words to their favourite songs, loved how he would sing along whilst cooking or cleaning. She just wished he would believe that he was good enough.

They arrived at the set with 2 hours till the convention was due to start so they parked up and headed to their trailer. They'd moved all his stuff into her trailer before they'd even became an item, they'd always been close and his stuff just gathered up in there. He'd often walk her back after filming late at night and end up sleeping on the couch. It was just normal. They'd be at the set till late with an early morning of filming tomorrow so it made sense to stay over tonight. Colin threw their bag on the small couch whilst Jen checked through their new scripts laid on the kitchen counter, distracting herself from the earlier comments that played on her mind. 'Looks like we've a rather raunchy scene coming up' she smirked, walking to where he stood unpacking their things. He turned round and looked at the scripts in her hand. 'Is that so?' She nodded handing him the papers. He read through, eyes widening at the words in front of him whilst Jen filled up Ava's bowl back over by the kitchen. 'This is defiantly something new for the show.' He laughed walking over to the bed. She grinned, 'well it's nothing we haven't done before'. He glared at her and shook his head. 'Minx.'

'You love it.' She headed over to him straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, seeing the pain from earlier back in her eyes. 'You're not anything they say you are. I know it hurts and i'd do anything to make them stop, but that means loosing you. And that is one thing im not willing to do.' He so wanted to say it. Tell her those 3 words she deserved to hear, deserved to hear for the rest of her life. But he was afraid it would scare her, he was afraid she'd run and leave him alone once again. She sighed, dropping her arms to his lap, head looking down at her fingers.

'I just wish they would leave it. God it was almost 7 months ago, let it go.' He lifted her chin, making sure she looked at him. His eyes searched hers and he gave a small smile. 'We've just got to ignore it. Show them how strong we are as a couple, show them how we won't let their shitty comments get to us. Me and you. We work. We fight through things. Our life is just like Emma and Killians I guess. We want happiness but just have to fight together through all the crap thrown at us. And whatever happens.' He paused to wipe the tear that had fallen from her cheek. 'I won't leave you. I won't let you cope with it alone.' She smiled, forcefully pressing a kiss to his lips. She pulled back reluctantly to give him an answer. 'Whatever did I do to deserve a man like you.' He laughed. 'I'm just doing what any decent man should do for the woman he lo- cares about.' Thankfully she didn't catch on to what was about to leave his mouth and instead kissed his nose. 'Thankyou.' He smiled at her moving his hand to her lower back, thumbing the bare skin, uncovered by her jumper. 'Now.' He gave a wicked grin. 'How about we have our own rehearsal of this scene, you know just to make sure we're perfect for tomorrow.' She laughed placing her hands on his chest pushing him down on the bed. 'Get ready for the time of your life, Captain.'


	3. Chapter 3

They left their trailer dead on 12.30, walking hand in hand to the building where the convention was being held. They were met at the doors by Adam who gave them their schedule for the day. He gave her a quick kiss before they went their separate ways for a few hours. Colin had photos for the first hour whilst Jen signed autographs, taking small water breaks in between. They soon moved on to meet and greets before stopping for a longer break. Jen made her way down the hall texting Colin when someone grabbed her arm pulling her aside. Before she could scream a hand closed over her mouth, those big blue eyes staring at her grinning. He removed his hand and pressed his lips to hers, desperate to feel her lips on his again. He pulled back and smirked 'Hi!' She slapped his chest, crossing her eyebrows. 'You prick! I thought I was being kidnapped!' He laughed and pulled her in for a hug. 'My poor little baby, thinking she'd never see me again' she gave a small laugh rolling her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist leaning her head on his chest.

'I missed you' she sighed. He kissed her head, 'well I missed you too beautiful.' She pulled away and looked at him. 'Do we really have to go back to the con? I can think of many other ways to spend my afternoon' she gave a fierce look, tongue sliding across her lip. He swallowed and shook his head. 'Don't do this to me here Jen.' She moved closer, kissing behind his ear. 'Do what?' She growled in his ear. He bit down hard on his lip and stepped back. 'I ain't gonna let you do that here.' She pouted and leaned back against the wall. 'Well guess you'll just have to wait a very long time till you get anymore' she smirked and pushed herself off the wall walking down the corridor. Teasing him was very enjoyable. He growled and followed her, walking quick, slapping her ass and running ahead. 'Whatever you say!' He called. She laughed and shook her head following him. The break didn't last too long and they were back at the photos and signings before the talks began. First up was Colin's talk which he shared with Sean. They hung around behind a screen whilst the room filled with fans, chatting about the show and the new scripts, with Colin blushing at the talk of his new scene with Jen. Soon it was time to start the talk and questions flooded in. It didn't take long before the questions about Colin and Jen occurred which was something he was quite nervous for.

'What's it like dating a cast member?'

'How do you cope with all the hate now that you and Jen are dating?'

Question after question came but he always found an answer. Halfway through the con he spotted his blonde beauty sat in the side of the stage. She caught his eyes and smiled. He returned it and went back to answering questions. One young girl asked for Colin and Sean to sing together which however cringy it was, they did so, Colin playing guitar singing along with Sean. The fans loved it. Even Jen loved it, dancing along with Meghan outta view of the fans. He caught them dancing and laughed. God he loved her. It was coming to the end of the talk now and they gave one last question from a fan. 'How much do you love Jennifer?' He swallowed and chewed on his lip. How was he to answer


	4. Chapter 4 (last chapter)

How much do you love Jennifer?' He panicked. He hadn't even told her how much he loved her, so how on earth was he to tell the audience. Sean looked at him. 'Colin? Did you hear her?' He shook his head. 'Sorry, no could you repeat that please love?' He looked over at Jen who sat chewing her own lip in the wing, worried eyes on her pale face. He looked back at the audience and opened his mouth, eyes returning back to his princess. 'I..' He stumbled across his words. 'A lot. I love her a lot.' He watched as her mouth turned to an 'O' and he dashed off the stage, waving goodbye to the audience leaving Sean to end it. 'Jen!' He called as she walked towards the door. 'Jen! Wait!' She stopped and looked at him, tears in her eyes. He froze. He stepped closer and put a hand to her cheek. 'Hey don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't know what else to say. God Jen I love you so much. I have ever since the day we first met. You sitting there at that table, sipping coffee scribbling in your notebook. I even remember the clothes you wore, that red dress, ending just above the knee. It's creepy but i just remember it so well. I fell for you hard that day. And I've not once regretted it.' She stared hard at him, tears slowly falling down her cheek. And then she hugged him. Threw herself at him, almost knocking him off his feet. That's all she wanted to hear. That's all she needed to hear. Because he loved her. He really did love her. He smiled holding her tight stumbling back a little. She looked up at him, eyes just a faint shade of red. 'It's not creepy. I remember that blue plaid shirt you wore, over the top of that white tee. Jeans tightly clinging to you.' She sniffed and moved her hands to his hair. 'Your hair was longer, the stubble on your face was fierce, just like now. And I loved it.' She let her hands fall to the back of his neck toying with his hair. 'Just like' she started, voice cracking slightly. 'Just like I love you.' His face shone. Smile bigger than it had ever been. He had no words to reply so instead he kissed her. Pressing himself close, trapping her against the wall and himself. She giggled against his lips, smiling as they kissed. They didn't care that people were watching. They didn't care that they were running late. Because all both of them cared about was the fact they'd both been able to admit how much they loved each other. And nothing was ever gonna stop that.


End file.
